The present invention relates to an encaustic metal tile fabrication equipment, and more particularly to such an encaustic metal tile fabrication equipment which automatically fabricates encaustic metal tiles without causing a damage to the coating of the finished metal tiles.
Conventionally, an encaustic metal tile 11 is made by: roller ramming an encaustic metal sheet into a corrugated encaustic metal sheet, then operating the upper die and bottom die of a press to stamp the corrugated encaustic metal sheet into an encaustic metal tile having bends, and then cutting the finished encaustic metal tiles to the desired size. When the corrugated encaustic metal sheet is stamped into an encaustic metal tile having bends, the coating of the corrugated encaustic metal sheet tends to be damaged.
The present invention provides an encaustic metal tile fabrication equipment which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, the encaustic metal tile fabrication equipment comprises a roller unit operated to roll an encaustic metal sheet into a corrugated encaustic metal sheet, a shaped forming mechanism having a first shape forming mold unit and a second shaped forming mold unit and operated to process the corrugated encaustic metal sheet into an encaustic metal tile having a bend with a recessed portion, and a cutting unit operated to cut the finished encaustic metal tile to the desired size. The first shaped forming mold unit is operated to process a part of the corrugated encaustic metal sheet into a curved face. The curved face is then processed by the second shape forming mold unit into a bend having a recessed portion. This processing procedure does not damage the coating of the corrugated encaustic metal sheet.